The present invention relates to a basketball return system and more particularly to a basketball return system that is easily mounted on a basketball hoop in order to send a basketball to a determined location.
Basketball is a sport where an individual tries to get the basketball through a basket. The individual may be known as a player or a shooter. There are also a number of terms to describe the equipment, playing court, and actions involved in the game. For example, the basket may be referred to as the hoop, net, rim, basket ring, goal, and other terms. The playing surface is often referred to as the court or the floor. These terms may be used interchangeably in relation to this invention.
To improve one's skills in basketball, practice is often required. Practice includes taking a number of shots at a basketball hoop. When a player shoots the ball, he or she must retrieve or rebound the ball from wherever it bounces to unless there is at least one additional player present to rebound the ball. The process of getting a rebound wastes valuable time that could be used by the player to practice shooting or other skills. It also precludes a player from developing a skill involving catching a ball and quickly shooting again from the spot at which or near which it is caught. The efficacy of the player's practice is therefore related to and determined by the efficiency with which the player can retrieve the basketball after making a shot and taking subsequent shots.
Devices exist for returning basketballs. Related basketball return devices suffer from several disadvantages. These devices are often large, difficult to transfer from one basketball hoop to another and are difficult to install. Further, many of these devices are only able to be positioned in one direction, resulting in a player having to run after the ball and wasting practice time. Therefore, the present invention fulfills an unmet need for the following reasons. The present invention includes a system which locates the current or future location of the player based on his or her movement to return the ball to an exact position. This concept of the basketball return system, which tracks a player's movement in order to send the basketball to a determined location, will allow a player to shoot more shots during a practice session, and allow a player to catch and shoot. The present invention automatically turns toward the present or future location of the player by recognizing and calculating an individual's trajectory and pace. Further, the present invention is easily installed onto a basketball hoop and is not cumbersome to move from one location to another.